Once a Goddess, Now a Spirit
by First Blank
Summary: NOTICE (10/13/16): CHAPTER 03 IS ONGOING / WORK IN PROGRESS. THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY IS "Chesshur Cat". STORY TRANSFER WILL COMMENCE SOON! VERY VERY SOON! (A DAY OR SO)
1. From Another Dimension

A grassy meadow surrounded by trees and together it is a forest, which is where Plutia is now. It appears that she is lost and the thick trees that surrounded the forest made it impossible in the first place. What she does not understand is how she got here in the first place, while she aimlessly wander, A light purple glow in a certain spot caught her attention and curiosity.

"It's shiny….."

The spot where it was lying made it look like that someone purposely placed the small light purple gem, but who? She was attracted on the strange aura it emits and its eye catching light purple glow. The moment she touched it, the small light purple gem disappeared and her mind went blank like her whole brain reset and erase everything.

"…!" She gasped before her whole consciousness went black, she woke up with a hazy consciousness

The wind blew gently as she felt it on her skin and her light purple hair followed its direction, among her surroundings is nothing but ruins and to top all of that, Plutia is in the middle of a huge crater. She was confused, just a minute ago, she was in Planeptune but now she is in Japan. She heard machine like sounds closing to her near direction and when she looked up into the sky, there were many flying armed women in some sort of weird battle suit. When they begun to open fire, Plutia felt an invisible force shielded her from the attacks.

"Areh~ what's going on? Where am I?"

She placed her finger to her chin and asked the strange hostile women that surrounded her but the AST paid no attention to her since the AST thought she was a Spirit and to them, Spirits are their main enemy. They fired a barrage of bullets at the confused young girl, smoke covered the ground so they ceased fire until the smoke clears out. To their surprised, the girl was gone in an instant without them noticing.

"I wonder where am I? This is not Planeptune"

Plutia thought to her while she hides in a building, she wondered to the strange dark place until footsteps behind her caught her attention. Her shoulders gave a jolt and when she turned back, it was just a blue haired high school boy, from her view, he looks nervous but somehow brave. She approached the blue haired boy and looked up at him like she is amazed then Plutia asked him without a second thought.

"Uhm….What's your name?"

"I'm Itsuka Shido, What's yours?"

"Plutia... I think"

Plutia, Shido thought that it is an odd name for a Spirit since everyone he met so far have Japanese names. At first, he thought that she might be innocent and does not anything about this city, the young girl with an odd dress turned her back and continue to wander in the strange new world she is now. Kotori yelled at his intercom while Shido kept on spacing out and finally was able to get his attention.

"Idiot! Don't let the Spirit out of your sight"

"Kotori, Are sure she's a Spirit. She looks like she's just lost"

"She might be a new one, there's no record of her showing up before"

Shido tapped the intercom once more before running after the wandering young girl, he tried calling out the girl's name but she won't simply respond. Plutia finally stopped and she looked like she forgot something, Shido who is panting from chasing her all around, finally caught up to her.

"I…..I need to talk to you…for a second"

"Uhm…..Shido-san is it? How come you're not like the other people that tried to shoot me?"

"They're called the AST and I'm not like them, I'm just an ordinary person"

Meanwhile in Fraxinus, the Ratatoskr crews are all checking on the what they think is a Spirit's status. Reine analyzed Plutia's behavior and found that she is getting suspicious to Shido and Plutia hates liars that it makes her transform into Iris Heart.

"The Spirit's trust level is getting lower?"

"What exactly is he doing?"

Kotori contacted Shido once more and told him about the Spirit's current behavior which is her suspicious mood. Plutia found it more suspicious when Shido is mumbling to himself while holding his right her, she already thought that he is talking to someone and he knows something but does not want to tell it. Both of them are sitting inside a café in the empty and dark mall. Plutia stood up while she frowned her at Shido who looked at her with a sweat on her face.

"Shido-san, Who exactly are you talking to?" Her expression darkened while she asked those questions

"I-I'm not talking to anybody, I'm just t-talking to myself. He he, he" Shido waved both of his hands while trying to defend himself

"You're obviously lying and I hate liars….."

"Heh?"

In that instant, Plutia's whole body glowed and her appearance drastically changed. She changed into her Goddess form which is Iris Heart, her dark outfit is a bit revealing and there are black butterfly like wings on her back. She wields a black swords that can extend and turn into a whip, her expression changed from innocent to a scary woman that can traumatized anyone. Shido became scared as his whole body shook, he was about to back away but Iris Heart grabbed him by the collar.

"Looks like I have to teach you about being honest to little girls, boy…."

"I'm not doing anything bad, I swear"

"Ho~ Trying to play innocent are we?"

"Please, just hear me out even for a minute"

"Fine, I'll listen to you for just one minute"

Iris Heart let go of him and let him fall to the ground with a 'thump' then she reverted back to her normal and more comfortable form. Plutia sat back into a chair and so does Shido, he begun explaining on what they think of her in this world.

"You're saying that I'm a Spirit?"

"Yes"

"Now that I think about it, I think I touch a weird gem then I suddenly arrived here"

"That means you're not originally a Spirit"

"After I touched that stone, I lost all of my memories" Plutia held her head while she tried to scan her own empty memories "All I can remember is my name and how I got here"

Shido felt sorry for the young girl who lost most of her memories because he lost his memory about his past when [Phantom] erased them. Because of this, he is more determined to save and help Plutia regain her lost memories. He stood up and reached out his hand to Plutia which she looked at him with a questioned face.

"Plutia, let me help you regain your memories"

"How?"

"I believe There's a solution in every problem"

Shido smiled while he held his chest up high while saying those words proudly, she returned a smile as well and touched his hand. Plutia trusted Shido because of his words so she agreed to come with him so they can help her or at least try to help her. First, he brought her to his hous to where the other girls are and when they saw her, Kaguya said.

"Oh, Shido kidnapped a little girl!"

"Where?!" Tohka screamed while she rushed to the living room

"Question. Shido, Who is this?"

"This is Plutia, she's a Spirit like all of you…..I think"

When they turned all their sights towards the girl next to Shido, she suddenly disappeared out of their sights. They heard some rumbling in the kitchen on the fridge, Plutia just went to the kitchen to grab a chocolate bar. She nibbled on it little by little like a mouse, Shido went to the kitched and spotted her scavenging in the fridge. Before Shido could teach her about not to disappear like that, she vanished again out of his sight and heard the front door closed.

"She ran off again?!"

"Oh, you mean that little girl"

Tohka pointed out while she looked at Kaguya and Yuzuru, Shido ran outside while the Spirits follow him and went looking for the wandering Spirit. Plutia, is sitting on top of a wall in a nearby vacant lot while chewing on the chocolate bar she is holding. Shido and the other Spirits confronted her but she jumped on Shido's head and landed on the ground like an agile cat.

"Plutia, Don't run off like that" Shido was waving her index finger when he noticed that Plutia's whole body is shaking and she looked like she is going to burst anytime "Plutia…..What's wrong?"

"Explain. She must have eaten too much chocolate that she had Sugar rush" Yuzuru explained

"You mean when people eat sweet food they suddenly go hyper" Kaguya replied

When Shido touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, he felt through his hands that she is shaking violently. He too begun to shake as well, they tried to take her back home so she can drink a glass of water and calm but she suddenly ran off in an amazing speed. Yet again, Shido had to run after her, while running, Plutia suddenly hit somebody as she hit the floor.

"Ouch…."

"Ara, ara, Are you alright?"

A beautiful girl whose left eye is being covered by her hair reached out her hand so she can help her Plutia in standing up. Anyone would think that no one would see her darker side because of Kurumi's innocent to hide her psychotic side.

"I'm sorry….."

"No, no, I didn't look where I'm walking anyway"

Kurumi changed her expression and looked closer at the young innocent looking girl, she then poke her cheeks before she smiled at the cute little being. She also realized that she is a Spirit at least that is what the energy she is emitting, even though Kurumi finds animals a lot cuter, she could not help but to adore the cute innocent face of Plutia. The young girl could not breathe from the tight hug and became a bit uncomfortable so she suddenly transformed into Iris Heart. Kurumi was surprised by her transformation when she let her go and she was even fascinated because she found another sadist which most people view her when she is in Spirit form.

"I'm not a stuff toy, you know"

"My, Could it be that…you're a sadist?"

"Oh? Are you one as well?"

"That flashy outfit would attract a lot of people"

Plutia realized it after a while and reverted back to her younger looking form, Kurumi went into her thinking position like she is forgetting something. She finally remembered that she is on a mission to capture a newly arrived Spirit, it was said that the Spirit is really a Spirit or a different being that turned into a Spirit. She does not know either on why is Kurumi working for that man but he did piqued her interest, besides they have a common goal and that is to hunt Spirits. Even Kurumi herself thought that she is more of a "Spirit Hunter" since she is assigned to hunt other fellow Spirits.

"Ara, Now I remember" She clashed both of her hands and clapped loudly once. Her smile and expression changed into a more malevolent form " You must be the Spirit that just arrived"

"Heh…? Shido-san did say that I'm a Spirit and I just fell from the sky"

"Now, I'm sure that you're the one I'm looking for"

She walked closer and placed a handkerchief with a sleeping chemical on Plutia's mouth, the young girl tried to struggle by trying to grab Kurumi's arm but she felt weaker and weaker until Plutia passed out completely. The innocent looking Kurumi was surrounded by black energies and her blood and shadow Astral dress manifested. She, then heard Shido's voice calling out someone and it looks like he brought three Spirits with him, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Tohka. Shido turned his head and caught Kurumi carrying an unconscious Plutia in her arms.

"Kurumi!"

The Yamain twins and Tohka turned to Shido's direction and before all four of them could react, Kurumi bid her farewell and disappeared through her shadows. The psychotic Spirit carried her unconscious target and presented it to the man he is working for, Isaac Westcott. Both Westcott and Ellen are inside a private room which is especially used for containing Spirits. The interior of the room is special since it can render a Spirit's powers useless.

"You got the target? That was faster than expected"

"It turns Shido-san found her first, I just happened to bump into her"

"Very good, I have _special_ plans just for her"

"Ara, ara, Don't tell me you're- I see, that's how it is"

When Plutia finally regained consciousness, she felt footsteps echoing in the cold solid floor she is laying. She felt dizzy and her vision is quite blurred, she raised her body while rubbing her sleepy eyes, When she looked around, she finally realized that she is inside a dark room. Plutia tried to reach the door but the wall is flat and the door is sealed, all her hand can feel is the cold metal walls.

"There's no way out….."

Plutia felt like she was weaker inside the white room like it was draining her strength, she dropped on fours on the ground while she catches her breathe and sweat. The rectangular door, cracked in half and a figure of a man in a black suit came right one along with the psychotic Spirit that kidnapped her and a strong looking woman. For her, the man looked scary and so does the Spirit and armored woman next to him, even though she needs to fight, she cannot since Plutia has no enough power to transform into Iris Heart.

"W-who…..are….you?"

"My name is Isaac Peram Ray Westcott or Westcott for short"

"W-what…..a bad person"

"Yes, that's what I am" He bend his knees and looked straight towards Plutia "I have a very _special_ plans for you"

When Westcott snapped his fingers, Kurumi who is beside him walked towards the exhausted girl and locked her arms and Ellen walked and stopped in front of Plutia. Isaac turned his back with a smile after he left the job with the two of them, now that he acquired his target, Westcott cannot wait for the next phase of his plan.

"I leave the rest to the two of you"

"I understand. As long as she's not dead, everything is fine, right?"

"Do as you please but make sure not to finish her off"

He turned his head before for a while and replied to Ellen's words then he kept walking away until he exits the splitting door. Ellen cannot wait to break down someone like her as her fingers slightly shook, Plutia felt powerless now that her powers is being cancelled by the Special room she is imprisoned.

"Now then, Let's get started" Ellen looked to Kurumi and ordered her "[Nightmare], chain her up in the wall"

"Yeah, yeah, You don't have to order me" She mockingly smiled at Ellen after she felt a bit annoyed whenever she is ordered by another subordinate "You do your favorite thing while I get that thing"

Kurumi waved her arms while she turned her back after she did what Ellen told her to do, the strongest wizard switched her sights towards a weakened Plutia after Kurumi completely left to grab something. Even if Plutia could speak, she could not because she is too weak to even move and say a word, she glared at Ellen with such hateful eyes but Ellen returned with a sharp hostile glare.

"Don't make this too easy, last even for a little longer"

In her hand right now is a special and different kind of taser, electricity flowed on the top and by the looks of it, the taser might sting and electrocute her badly. Plutia never showed a hint of fear rather she showed an angry face that looks like she is not going to give in. For Ellen, it is better if she could be stubborn and tough so she can enjoy torturing and hurting her more.

"That face of yours annoys me"

She drove the taser towards the weakened girl, at first she screamed but Plutia grinned her teeth and held all the pain. She turned her head to her right side and quietly received all the painful electrocution she can hold in. Ellen showed a calm and collected expression but she feels frustrated and annoyed that Plutia is not showing any kind of fear or weakness. When Ellen unchained her, Plutia did not move at all and then Ellen kicked her right in the abdomen that a few drops of blood came out of her mouth as she fell down the floor. Her breathing is unstable so Plutia heavily breathes like her lungs is getting crushed by something.

"Y-you're…..angry"

"Yes, I am angry at a tough person like you"

Plutia's body shook while she tried to lift herself from the ground but whenever she does that, Ellen would simply knock her with her Territory. Even though her territory is powerful, Plutia managed to at least lift her own body a little, her voice begun to roar and growl like she is going to go wild but Ellen managed to smash her to the ground with her territory.

(What was that? Right now, she's not just a Spirit but another being) Ellen thought to herself

"Hate…B…..bad…people"

While pondering to herself, Ellen looked at her who resisted the strongest wizard's territory. Plutia managed to break the territory which Ellen did not take so surprisingly, Plutia's eyes dilated as if she is beginning to lose control of herself from the two different powers inside her body. She growled while she tries to catch her heavy breathing and in that instant, the door to her confinement suddenly exploded. Kurumi was about to get back but she widened her eyes when a red eyed figure stepped out of the smoking room, she gently smiled like she was expecting it

* * *

I did noticed that I write stories that involve people getting hurt or kidnapped. I have a very weird personolaity.


	2. The Goddess of Lightning

After a long time of inactivity, it's finally done!

I know that this chapter is more like an omake than the real story

CHAPTER 03? I think I'll make it about a date to where Shido will try to seal Plutia without bringing out Iris Heart.

* * *

After the smoke cleared the identification of the figure that stood before Kurumi, she almost smiled as if she was mildly surprised at the person that stood before her. Plutia transformed into her Iris Heart but her outfit is different since she looked like some sort of "Goddess" while wearing her Astral dress.

"Ara, Ara. Looks like it really happened but I can't let you escape that easily"

"[Nightmare], I'll take care of the Spirit"

Ellen quickly responded to the situation, her fighting abilities are limited due to the realize being only suited for outdoors and not indoors.

"Heh~ You want to be punished, huh"

"Be pleased that I will let you live"

The Spirit turned Goddess clashed against the strongest wizard, for the first time, Ellen found her match. A hybrid being, A Goddess and A Spirit at the same time, that is what Plutia has turned into. Wescott has no clue about Plutia's origins but she suspects her as another being which is also a Spirit, this is what made Wescott interested in her.

"Ellen, Let her go…for now"

"Ike? I understand" Ellen heard his voice through her intercom

Ellen jumped back but stayed in a guarded position.

"You're very fortunate to have matched my strength"

"I would love to play more but I have more important places to go to"

In that instant, Iris Heart blew a hole in the roof and escaped through there, the two watched as the Spirit escape. Ellen and Kurumi knew what he was planning as he showed up right after the Spirit disappeared

"Let her be wonder for now"

"Ike, Is it really necessary to let her go?"

"I want to observe her capabilities as a new Spirit"

"I see….."

Girls in wiring suits wielding advanced mechanized guns and blades flew to the sky as they chased an identified Spirit, Codename: [Goddess]. The Spirits was something they never encountered before, it was new to them as they never saw such Spirits with an odd behavior. Plutia while transformed into Iris Heart got weary of being relentlessly shot and hunted by hostile girls. Iris Heart paused as she hovered above the city and used her weapon to defend against her pursuers.

"Naughty girls should be punished!"

The AST surrounded the sadistic new Spirit and pointed their guns at her while they wait for their captain's orders.

"Fire!" Captain Ryouko ordered and the others followed

Special bullets were rained against the Spirit [Goddess] but it did not even pierce through her invisible shield.

"Hmm? How should I punish you all? Oh, I know! I'll whip your assess until you beg!"

Iris Heart's broadsword that can extend and shift into a whip, covered itself with lightning to increase the weapon's damage. With a sadistic look and a grin, Iris Heart randomly swung her arm and the lightning whip cut through the air.

"Ahahahaha! Run you little insects"

The sky darkened and lightning formed in the clouds as if it was responding to Iris Heart's ecstacy. Down below, Shido spotted on what he recognized to be "Plutia" since he remembered her transforming when they first met.

"What's going on?"

"Shido!" Tohka called out

"Tohka? What are you doing here?"

"I got worried"

Tohka noticed the unusual thunderstorm and when she looked up, she noticed the mecha mecha people also known as the AST fighting the sadistic lightning manipulating Spirit.

"Shido?"

"Tohka, We should probably go far away from here"

"Why?"

"Well- I'll explain everything later"

Just before they know it, ever single member of the squad of AST had been defeated and the sadistic Goddess…Spirit, set her eyes upon Shido who was just below the finished battle. Iris Heart swooped down on Shido on grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted off him from the ground.

"My oh My, What a coincidence Shido-kun"

"I'm didn't do anything wrong"

"Really? Then, What's a normal person like you doing here?"

"You see….I was trying to look for you"

"Okay then. I'll hang you upside down and strip you naked if you lie to me"

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

Her sadistic glare pierced like knives to his fragile high school boy body, Shido never encountered someone like her since the last time he met Kurumi.

**ITSUKA HOUSEHOLD**

Miku Izayaoi, one of the Spirits that Shido sealed and also a former human like Kotori, visited her self proclaimed "darling" to his house but the moment she opens the door, the Spirits, Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru are trembling in corner while staring at the kitchen. Curious, the beautiful Diva approached the terrified Spirits.

"My, What's wrong with all of you"

"S-S-Shido…..san"

"T-That person….."

"That person?" Miku wondered on who Kaguya is talking about

"J-j-just…l-look" Tohka pointed towards the kitchen

Miku straightened her back and looked at the direction to where Tohka pointed, the Diva widened her eyes and she was filled with the mixed feeling of fear and anger. He could not accept that someone else "touched" his darling in many ways in front of her.

"What are you doing to my darling?!"

"Miku, run!" Shido pleaded as he was being stepped by Iris Heart and he looked like he was tortured

Miku did not listen to Shido and confronted the sadistic Goddess without a second thought even though she have not met Iris Heart yet.

"I'm the only one who could play with darling!"

"What? Do you want to play to?"

While the two are busy arguing, the other Spirits are impressed by Miku's bravery.

"Miku's sacrifice won't end in vain"

There a drop of tear from Kaguya as she lifted and closed her fist. The loud argument of the two fell into a dead silence and this made the Spirits aware and alarmed of the situation, as they peek to the kitchen, All four of them are horrified on to what they saw. Miku's body laid stiff to the ground as if she was murdered but she was unconscious, Shido was lifted a few feet from the ground and his body stopped moving.

"Is Shido-san-"

"That woman just killed Shido!"

"Suggestion. Let's run"

Just as they were planning to run away, Iris Heart's sadistic voice send a jolt to their spine, they were all frozen in that spot. The Spirits could not run even if they wanted to, the sadistic Goddess stretched her whip and the Spirit's last screams echoed and turned the Itsuka house into a massacre scene.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Kotori excitedly returned to their house and the first thing she would ask is what's for dinner. She turned and found the whole house itself surrounded in suspense and creepy silence, there was not a single person in the house…or so she thought.

"Shido? Shido? Where did he go?"

Kotori called out his brother's name but the latter did not respond which is very unusual for Shido to be not in their house, a clanking noise caught her attention which came from upstairs. Kotori's heart stopped for a second when her eyes caught an arm stretching out in front of the sofa. She slowly leaned forward and found Yuzuru unconscious on the floor and in a weird murdered like position.

"Yuzuru!?"

The more Kotori proceeds further the more dangerous it gets, the suspense crawled to her skin and it gave her goose bumps. Just below the stairs is Tohka who is lying like a dead person as well, she turned over Tohka's body and her expression looked like she suffered a horrible death. Kotori felt like she entered a murder house full of murder victims just like in the movies.

"First Yuzuru, now Tohka"

Kotori then proceeded upstairs where she found the next victim which is Yoshino, the place where body was lying down was not far from where she found Tohka.

"What's with this murder like scenario?!"

She there are no one else upstairs, Kotori proceeded downstairs and as she was about to open the bathroom door, Miku's body that was leaning on the other side of the door, fell down when Kotori opened the door.

"First Yuzuru, then Tohka, Yoshino and now Miku"

Kotori counted and thought for a while, he marked down the unconscious victims she found and the remaining which lead to two people left unfound, Kaguya and Shido.

"Which means, there are two more left"

She proceed to the last place she had not checked yet which is the kitchen. Shido was not far from the Kitchen and just like the other Spirits, he was unconscious and lied in the ground like a dead body.

"Shido! Shido! Shido!"

Kotori violently shook his brother's body which turned out unresponsive but still warm, she felt there was someone behind her since the presence of the culprit gave her a jolt and her spine shivered. She slowly turned her head to only find Iris Heart waiting for her with a sadistic smile, she was carrying and dragging Kaguya by the head.

"I found youuu~"

Just like the others, Kotori's last screams is the only thing that was last heard.

**SOME TIME LATER….**

Kotori woke up all of a sudden after everything went black and checked her body, she sighed in relief that she in fact still alive. She recognized her surroundings to be inside the airship Fraxinus, Reine was the first person she saw and the others are asleep and resting after that horrifying experience.

"Reine? What happened?"

"You were all unconscious when I found you and…."

A certain person which is the culprit appeared behind the curtain, her form was different than what Kotori last saw. From the form of a sadistic woman to an innocent and calm young girl, Plutia greeted Kotori with her usual smile.

"You!"

"Ehehehe, I'm sorry. I really overdid it this time"

"I managed to calm her down after she rendered everyone unconscious"

"I remember, I was scared half to death that I passed out"

"I'm really sorry Kotori-san, I didn't mean to overdid it"

"It's fine"

Even after Plutia apologized, she scarred everyone for life and because of this, they learned to be careful of her and prevent her from transforming. They will have a hard time doing that since Plutia's behavior and personality is very unpredictable that her anger scars friend and foe alike.

"I'm glad everyone's fine" Plutia slowly clapped her hands

"I thought I'm going to die" Kaguya sighed in relief

"Darling, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Now that everyone's fine, Let's _play_ another game"

"NO WAY!" Everyone else protested

"You're all Spoilsports"

After what they have seen and experience, they all learned a valuable lesson, Never mess with Plutia.

Plutia was currently alone at this time and she spent her afternoon relaxing on top of a building. The cool and relaxing breeze of the wind, makes her more sleepy than usual but…..

"Ggh"

She felt a short and sharp pain in her chest as if something pierced her heart. Her head begun to feel dizzy as the pain grew stronger. Plutia felt as if her emotions are getting out of control, her thoughts were being thrown into chaos and her mind started to be clad in darkness, the pain lasted for a short and Plutia easily recovered.

"Is it because of that?"

Plutia thought to herself as she grasped her chest, a small memory flashed through her. She finally remembered that the main reason she was in a forest was because she saw a figure of an unrecognizable person but she knows it is a woman with a long white hair. Plutia remembered that she saw a glimpse of that person but before she could speak a word that person erased her memory of Plutia seeing her. That person is known as the elusive….[Phantom]

* * *

**OMAKE**

Shido had just came home a bit late from running an errand but the moment he entered the door...He let go of the plastic bag on what he saw.

"Aaaahhh, Shido-san. Welcome back" Iris Heart greeeted Shido

"What...happened?"

On the living room, Kaguya and Yuzuru's faces were both been grabbed tightly by Iris Heart. The Yamai twins are both struggling while Iris Heart put one of her foot in the table.

"Kaguya? Yuzuru? What's going on?"

"This two? They were running all around and made my ice cream fell on the floor"

"You know...You could just get another one in the kitchen"

After hearing Iris Heart's reason on why she grabbed Kaguya and Yuzuru's faces, Shido was not surprised by the Yamai twin's behavior.


End file.
